


Fine

by krusherusher



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusherusher/pseuds/krusherusher
Summary: It started with the wine. Then there was the cab. Even Stacie and Aubrey can't dodge disagreements. But that doesn't stop Stacie from doing what she has to do.I just tried writing Staubrey because I got inspired by this showtune I've been listening to for days so...





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had a little disagreement with the one that you really love? I don't mean this in a bad way but I just love seeing her pouty face when she's so annoyed.

Admit it too. Not all relationships are 'all cupcakes and rainbows'. There will be times that you'll have little misunderstandings and oftentimes... disagreements. In our case, it's disagreements. She always wanna win. Well, I do too but I always let her win. But for me, it's not about who's always right or wrong. It's about how much I love this person that I'll do anything just to meet her in between.

There's this time that she got really pissed when she came home and found my undies hanging on our bedroom's doorknob. God, she was so annoyed that time but we managed to meet again. I know she loves me... And I know she knows I love her too. So maybe it's time for me to let her feel it too.

**It started with the wine...**

  
It was a Friday night in our appartment in 73rd. She's in our bedroom getting dressed while I was dealing with Beca on the phone.

  
"Dude, you can't be late! Chloe will ask me again where the lovebirds are. That's you and Aubrey."

  
"Fine, fine. I know Becs. I'm just waiting for Aubrey. We'll be there even before you blink your eyes. Bye."

  
And suddenly my jaw drops at the sight in front of me. It's her. It's Aubrey.

  
"Who's that on the phone?"

  
"It's Beca. She's panicking like a child. She said we can't be late."

  
But then in a split second the sweet expression on her face changes into panic.

  
"Honey, the wine!"

  
"The wine! Right, got it. We can't forget the wine."

  
It was just a Friday night. A Friday night where we'll get to see Chloe perform on Broadway. It's her last show too, no wonder we really need to bring a wine for the soiree. So I went down to the cellar to get a bottle of my favorite Cabernet Sauvignon and immediately returned to Aubrey. She's there sitting on our cuddle couch with her flowing white dress and her hair beautifully done.  
I was walking slowly towards her and slowly but surely stroked the hair on the side of her face. I was about to tuck it behind her ear when she touched my hand.

  
"Honey, the wine."

  
"The wine?"

  
Dammit. That was our moment. So I slumped back and sat straight when she started talking. _Oh boy, here we go._

  
"The wine! They're serving monkfish. So honey, the wine can't be red. How 'bout an Austrian Riesling instead?"

  
"But honey, you know I don't drink Riesling. When have you ever seen me drink Riesling?"

  
"Never. I've never seen you drink Riesling. Look. Red wine and fish, you'll look like a goof. Can't you please listen to me this once?"

  
I took a breath in and looked at her. _"I love her."_ , I said to myself but...

  
"Fine. I'll bring the red, you bring the white. That way I'll still can drink and you'll still be right."

  
I'm shocked that came out of my mouth but I stand there still looking down and expect for a comeback from her but instead I hear...

  
"Fine."

  
I can't read her expression when she said that. It's not anger nor annoyance too. She just smiled awkwardly and asked me if we should go now. And I know, she is trying. For me. For us.

  
So then we're walking side by side silently and stopped to wait for a cab to hail. I held her hand and looked at her. She just squeezed my hand in turn and we go on.

  
**Then there was the cab...**

"The cab!"

"Wha-? The cab? We're inside the cab bree. What's wrong?"

  
"The cab, honey. We're stuck in the middle of Broadway and we're still waiting."

  
She's right. We're twelve blocks away from the theater and we're already late. I fell silent and 5, 4, 3, 2...

  
"See? There'd be no delay if we onpy just took that turn from there!"

  
"But hon, the cab was pointing squarely at Broadway. I know you're concerned but isn't Beca and Chloe in there twelve blocks away?"

  
Then there she is again... with that expression that I can't fully grasp. She's just silent as if taking time to think for a moment and there I was, looking at the beauty in front of me. And you can guess what happened next. We kissed? No. We got off the cab because she said it'll do us both some good.

  
We don't say anything as we're walking down Broadway. It's like I'm walking next to a stranger. I've had that feeling more and more, it's like we don't know each other. But Right now it’s cold, and we're still in a hurry.

  
_I know we'll be fine. We'll be fine. If we're together we'll be fine._

  
Then it starts to rain... and she starts talking again.

  
"My hair starts to drip and my shoes are a mess. The bag's getting wet and so is my dress!"

  
She looks cute though but I know her patience is wearing thin so I started to sing.

  
"I love the rain... and how everything shimmers."

  
She tries to interrupt, that we don't have an umbrella. So I stopped but then she continues walking. We're under the rain, in a busy city, with the blinding street lights.

  
_The rain dots her hair like morning dew. The little droplets on her face makes her facial feautures be seen perfectly. Suddenly I start to think of the day I first met her. It was a fine winter then. I was out for a walk and she's there with her dog. She's sitting in a bench near the fountain under a tree. I was about to approach her but then a bucket of snow had landed in her hair. I picture her shake the snowflakes off her shoulders and somehow I want to get us back to there. I want her to know that I can't bare to spend a single day without her but how can she know? God, how can she know?_

  
I'm in this deep trance and reminiscing the very first day we met when she stopped walking too. She might have noticed that I stopped walking. So there she is, walking slowly towards me and I'm still in awe of how the rain makes her shine in my eyes even more. We're just inches away and I wanted her so bad. But...

  
"Oh, shit! My shoe! Dammit! This is really fantastic! No, it's really absurd."

  
I stand there. Motionless. I can hear her mumble or is she already shouting? What I can hear is my own heart beat. So I just looked at her.

  
"What? You just stand there and don’t say a word. Fine, I'm gonna go, we're late for Chloe's. God help a soul who's late for a show! You can stay put here out in the rain. Don't leave it up to me to explain. Now give me the wine. Fine then! Bring it yourself, your Cabernet! Ugh."

  
The rain keeps pouring and we're still under it. We're still late. She's pissed. Or she might be still upset. But I should let her know. I have to let her know.

  
"Shut up, Aubrey and marry me!"

  
"Fine!- what?"


	2. Hundred Story City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one's kinda forced. I wanted to write a follow-up chapter for Fine but things came up and inspiration is running away again. But still, I hope you find this one cool as the first one too! :)
> 
> Please do feel free to suggest or maybe comment? Please be gentle :3 thanks!

"Shut up Aubrey and marry me!"

"Fine! - what?"

We stand there under the rain with the accompaniment of the busy streets and the street lights glowing upon us. I'm rambling again. The words are going out faster than I thought. I once said to myself that I must think before I speak. My dad always says too that I should not let emotions drown me.. But here we are under the rain, soaking wet and already late. I'm trying, I'm really trying. I love Stacie. I'm sure about it. What I'm not sure about is why I can't answer her now. Is it the spur of the moment? Or I may be caught off guard?

It's like time stood still, but the world around us didn't. Standing before me is this woman who's been with me ever since I moved out. She's now looking at me with love. I can feel it through her eyes but I'm here, frozen and stuck. I can't seem to form a single word. I wait and there she goes, coming closer.

"Look, Aubrey. I... I moved to the city and I thought I couldn't take it. But then there you are. You came along and was the one thing in the city that made me feel like I belonged here every single day."

That's right. With her bestfriend, Beca, touring across the country she's stuck with me. She doesn't like being alone as much as I do sometimes. I remember the first time I saw her. She was doing some art with the snow while I sat there by the fountain, watching her silently. When she got up, I had to organize myself and pretend I didn't notice her but then a bucket of snow fell on my head, my shoulders. I've fallen too deep when I saw her smile at me that day. I never thought we'll come this far.

I was in deep thoughts that I only noticed now that she's already holding my hand. She continue to talk and I squeezed her hand.

"Stace.. Honey you don't have to give me endless reasons to hold on.."

I don't know why that came out fron my mouth at this very moment, so I let her continue.

"I know bree. I'm sorry. I.. I don't have a ring right now here but I really just wanted to let you know that I love you. We may have disagreements at times or even petty and childish arguments but.. I don't want to let go. I don't want to let you go, 'cause you're the only reason why... I'm living in this hundred story city where we've got to hold tight to what we care for. And it's you. You're why I'm one out of a hundred million people sticking out. I may be crazy but I'm much crazier for you bree. I don't need to change but I know I need to. I don't know how to cook or write a book but I will try. I may have a lot of things that I can't do but I will try. And this is what I'm trying to do... Just to be with you."

I'm honestly out of words. She caught me off-guard again. What should I do? She needs an answer. Right here. Right now.

"Please bree. Just say yes and we'll fly to forever."

My head's fuzzy. I don't know if it's the rain or this vibe that the street lights and the hundred story building around us gives. So I looked up at her and leaned closer to give her a soft kiss. She seemed pretty startled but then she kissed back too. The rain is still pouring, many people passed by but we didn't care. I mean, I'm not used to this but with this. I mean, people may be staring at us now but with Stacie, I feel safe.

When we're almost out of breath, I said...

"You really are a crazy nerd Stace."

"I assume that is a yes, soon-to-be Mrs. Conrad?"

"Hey! Who said we're gonna use whose family name? Of course I will marry you! Yes!"

"Forget about what I've said about our family names. We can figure it out later. But for now... Yes! Finally! I love you Aubrey Posen!"

"Fine. Love you too, Conrad."

I'm just the happiest person right now. We may be late. We may be soaked wet under the rain. We may be just walking to get to Broadway. We may disagree at things sometimes but I guess that's how we love each other. We may see our differences but in each other we find our perfect piece in our puzzles, in this hundred story city.


End file.
